lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ауриана/Галерея
Сериал |-|1 сезон= Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-1.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-2.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-3.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-4.jpg Lucky Star.jpg Step Right Up.jpg Castles In The Sand Auriana1.jpg Stitches_Auriana.jpg Stitches.jpg Heavy Metal.jpg The Haunting1.png The Haunting2.jpg The Haunting3.jpg The Haunting4.jpg Home - 1.jpg Home - 2.jpg Home Part II.png |-|2 сезон= Picture from Iris' Diary Cover.jpg Puppylove.png Wicked Red.jpg Auriana Wicked Red.jpg Wicked Red PhotoShoot1.jpg Wicked Red PhotoShoot2.jpg Wicked Red PhotoShoot3.jpg Wicked Red Selfie.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 1.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 2.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - Escape from the Evil Twins.png Princess Brenda Part II - In Crystal2.png Lost in the Shadows.jpg I Want my LTV1.jpg I Want my LTV3.jpg I Want my LTV5.jpg I Want my LTV7.jpg Desert Heat Auriana.jpg Desert Heat4.jpg Desert Heat.jpg Dancing Shoes Talia1.png Dancing Shoes Talia2.png Dancing Shoes.jpg The Ruby Of The Orient - LoliRock poster.png Statue Game.jpg Forget You!.png Crowning Glory Part I.jpg Crowning Glory part 1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!4.jpg |-|Концерты= Auriana_BFF1.jpg Auriana_BFF3.jpg Auriana_BFF4.jpg Auriana_BFF5.jpg Auriana_BFF6.jpg Auriana_BFF7.jpg Auriana_BFF8.jpg Auriana_BFF9.jpg Auriana_BFF10.jpg Auriana_BFF12.jpg Остальное |-|Ранние концепт-арты= The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora1.jpg The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora3.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits1.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical1.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical4.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical5.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical6.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical7.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical8.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical9.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters3.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters4.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters5.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters6.jpg |-|Концепт-арты= Auriana's 's Model Construction1.jpg|Конструирование модели Арианы Auriana's Model Construction2.jpg|Конструирование модели Арианы Auriana.jpg Auriana's Stage Outfits (1).jpg Auriana's Stage Outfits (2).jpg Talia and Auriana test walk cycle.gif concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta1.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta2.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta3.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta4.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta5.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta6.jpg Auriana's posings & researches1.jpg Auriana's posings & researches2.jpg group posings1.jpg group posings2.jpg group posings3.jpg Рост.jpg Girls in Pyjama Model Sheet.jpg Training Outfits.jpg Auriana's fantasy outfits.jpg Auriana's Magic Circles.jpg|Магические круги Орьяны Dark Auriana.jpg Dark Auriana, Iris and Talia.jpg Auriana’s Short Hair Shanila Posings1.jpg|Шанила Орьяны Auriana’s Short Hair Shanila Posings2.jpg|Шанила Орьяны Auriana’s Short Hair Shanila Posings3.jpg|Шанила Орьяны Iris, Talia and Auriana's boat outfits.jpg |-|Постеры= Xoxo Auriana.jpg Auriana Magic Princess Poster.jpg Auriana .jpg Poster Auriana Music Revolution.jpg |-|Официальные арты= Auriana Crescent.png Auriana1.png Auriana & Talia Revoluton.png 3.png 3+2.png Magic Revolution.png Auriana Revolution.png Auriana Celebrate.png Auriana Casual2.png Auriana Casual.png Casual 3.png Concert Outfits2.png Auriana Stitches.png Auriana Casual 1.0.png Auriana Batty.png Auriana Castle In The Sand.png Sea.png Stiker trio.png PopRevol.png BFF (2).png Celebrate outfits.png Une vie magique.png Revolution (2).png Auriana Pop Revolution.png Auriana We are magic.png Auriana BFF.png Category: Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи